


Trying to Make Dinner

by CompassionAndCaring



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Moose, Fluff, Gen, I love that tag, Implied food poisoning, Infantilism, Little Sam, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassionAndCaring/pseuds/CompassionAndCaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To make it up to his big brother and Cas, Sam wants to make dinner tonight. But since he can't use the stove or anything else, he's gotta be creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Make Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Into_Oblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/gifts).



> I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a long, long time! School is ending this week and I've just been super busy with some things. But once summer rolls around, everything will be a-okay! :D

“Wan’ make din--ner,” Sam announced, just before Dean stepped into the kitchen to start making said meal. The older Winchester always cooked their meals, since Cas...well, was still figuring out the microwave. Of course, the angel could make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and things like that...but that was it other than helping Dean make anything in the kitchen. And Sam was mentally too young to do any of that besides the basics, that a 6’4” toddler could do, which generally included getting the stems off of grapes and making sure everything looked pretty.

Dean turned his head a bit and gave an unsure look, “You sure, buddy? You know you can’t use the stove, remember?” Castiel was silent, but had the same look on his face as his partner , knowing it was a bit of a far-fetched decision.

Standing up and toddling to the kitchen, Sam nodded, “Yeah.” He wanted to make dinner for Dee and Cas, and let them relax for a while. They always took really good care of him, and Sam wanted to make it up to them. It only seemed fair.

Sitting down on the couch, Dean looked worriedly over at the kitchen, hearing Sam walk around and open the cupboards. “I hope he doesn’t cut himself…” As always, Dean was fretting over his brother and making sure Sammy was okay. A habit that would never change.

Rubbing Dean’s thigh in a comforting manner, Cas kissed his partner’s cheek, feeling the stubble scratch under his lips. “He’ll be fine," the angel reassured, even though he was only a bit sure of it.

Going through the cupboards, pantry, and fridge, Sam pulled out things of all kinds: peanut butter, ice cream, macaroni and cheese, strawberries, cookies from yesterday’s snack time, pretzels, graham crackers (to add texture), and lastly, leftover spaghetti too for extra fun. But it had to look nice, so Sam put on chocolate sprinkles and rainbow ones too, to go with the ice cream inside. Getting everything in a bowl, Sam then washed his hands like a good boy, or else Dee would get mad. 

Proud of his creation, Sam smiled brightly before taking it into the living room with some spoons for Dee and Cas to use. “Fin-ished!” he chimed, dimples showing full-force as he deposited the bowl in front of them.

Looking at the oddly-colored yellow and pink mixture, with bits of cookies and spaghetti in it, Dean and Castiel shared a wide-eyed look at each other. But they both gulped and smiled up at Sam, heart melting at how proud the taller looked of himself. “I-It looks really good, buddy. Thank you,” Dean praised, even though internally, he wanted to run. 

Castiel also said his thanks, before he and Dean took a bite of whatever was the bowl. Needless to say....it was disgusting, uncooked macaroni crunching beneath their teeth, and the sharp taste of strawberries mixing with spaghetti. The angel and the hunter screwed their faces up, but swallowed for the sake of it. Nausea waved over them as it settled to their stomachs, and Dean and Cas knew they were going to be sick later.

“It tastes awesome, Sammy…” Dean lied, even though the squeal and loud clapping was worth it. As long as Sam was happy...food poisoning didn’t seem that bad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and/or leave a kudos if you liked! It means a lot to me.


End file.
